Birthdays!
by Pansk
Summary: Well, I kinda got boooorreeed... which is VERY bad and decided to write a story on every Naruto character's birthday! Next birthday : Kurenai
1. Kankuro's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and all of this belongs to the creator of our favorite ninja manga/anime!

Happy reading my delightful readers!

* * *

Waking slowly, and glancing at the clock, the jounin knew he had a few hours left before he was actually needed to get up. He lay back, face clear from the facial paint he normally wore on his proud features. He was aloud to laze in bed today. Glancing at the calendar that hung by his bed, he wanted to know what day it was today, he just felt . . . fuzzy. Like he could be lazy and not get in trouble. His green eyes looked at the calendar and widened slightly, the day on which he'd awakened was circle. Why? He sighed as dawning realization came to him. He groaned and turned over, could it really be his birthday? He opened his eyes, hardly knowing that he'd closed them as he glanced back at the calendar, it was his birthday. Not that it was truly surprising for it to be his birthday, just, he'd never actually thought about it before. 

He thought back the last seventeen years of his life. Reflecting over everything he'd done. Kankuro looked around his room, there were various puppet pieces littering the ground, some were even hanging from the ceiling. He smiled and lifted up a hand; he rubbed his right eye gently and sighed, relaxed. He glanced over to the other side of his room, there was a rather large case there, filled with bookshelves and cabinets, each shelve was filled with things only a puppet master would know. Although, even a genin would be able to see the shurikens and kunai knives there. But he doubt'd that they would understand the poison string, or the jars that held his precious poisons. He rolled over and groaned, he placed a hand under him, meeting a solid object that had been the cause of the uncomfortable sensation. He growled slightly and pulled out a puppet hand. He sighed and glanced at his Karasu leaning against the corner; as if it had something to do with the hand on his bed.

The jounin sat up on his bed, a hand running through his short brown hair. He groaned and sighed, then stretched his arms out slightly. The bare hands seemed so different from a few years ago. The puppet-master sighed and slowly got out of bed, looking at the mirror that he'd bought a while back, or had he received it as a gift? Kankuro couldn't remember. He thought about his life once more. He remembered being younger, bolder, and more scared of Gaara. He still shivered whenever Gaara's anger peaked, but that was less and less now that the boy had fought with that Naruto kid. Kankuro still wondered at the ability of that yellow-haired maverick everyone laughed at. He still wondered how in the world he'd beaten Gaara. He'd known that Gaara was in his mostly demon form after the chunin exam when he'd fought Sasuke.

Sasuke was another matter to the puppet-nin. The boy trouble him, and once he'd heard that the boy had run off to join Orochimaru and his villains. Kankuro was ashamed to say that his proud village had been involved in the evil plots of Orochimaru. Kankuro thought a moment, or was he truly saddened that it had happened? If it hadn't, he'd still be scared of Gaara, and Gaara would still be cold and lifeless like he used to be; Kankuro shivered with fear when he thought of how Gaara used to be. Now he looked towards Gaara as more of a brother, and less of a demon-child. Not that Gaara didn't have his moments. He just felt closure to the boy.

He paused and thought about his years before that, living under his father's command, even though he had Gaara, the strongest nin in the village, he'd lived his life in fear. However much his puppet abilities worked, he'd never be able to beat Gaara. For a few moments, the jounin's mind turned towards Gaara.

The child born with the spirit of Shukaku infused with him. Kankuro sighed and shivered, having remembered the few chance times he'd been able to get away from the demon when it had taken control of Gaara's body. He shivered, sand still scared him, but this place was his home, even though it was made of sand, it wasn't scary sand, not sand fused with chakra and the blood of one's enemies. He was sure glad Gaara had never killed him, although that wasn't for his sake, Gaara needed a three-man team to enter the chunin exams in the first place, and since Gaara would have killed any other nin who'd traveled with him, Kankuro had had to go with him. Kankuro sighed and lifted a hand to his brown hair again as he stood in front of the mirror. He was more gaunt since the poison had been injected into him. But if it wasn't for Sakura, he'd have died a few days later.

He shivered, the shinobi life style wasn't one for the faint of heart, in fact, if there were any imperfections in the heart, it would be terrible to become a shinobi. That much he knew. He turned and looked around, a knock on his door startled Kankuro out of his thoughts, he turned to the door,

"Um, come in?"

He called hesitantly to the hidden door knocker. The door handle slowly moved and Kankuro braced himself, ready to fight it that's what was needed. He secreted a shuriken in his hand, not even on his birthday was he safe. His green eyes focused on the door as it slowly opened, a hand curled around the frame slowly as Kankuro relaxed,

"Temari-kun, what do you want?"

The door opened fully, reveling the jounin where she stood, her blonde hair drawn back into four ponytails, each reminding Kankuro of bushy pompoms. He snickered suddenly, thinking about the small little fuzzy things. Temari threw him a hard look with her green eyes, the only trait that seemed to run in the family. _Really,_ Kankuro thought to himself, _All we share is blood, and eye color. Well, Gaara and I are both male, but that really doesn't account for much…Gaara has red hair, Temari has blonde hair, and I have…brown was it? Ya. Brown hair. _Looking at the sibling he felt less afraid of, he put his hands up as she raised her left are to casually stroke her metal fan. She gave him a smile,

"Awake already? Darn, I was hoping to wake you up sleepyhead."

She said rather playfully, her hitai-ate hung at her neck, she lifted her head to look at him smiling, her green eyes alight with playfulness and joy. Kankuro's face pulled into what he hoped was a mock-scowl and lowered his voice, seemingly angry,

"Well, you did kinda wake me up."

Temari voiced a laugh. She looked at him through her green orbs,

"Well someone's a grouch."

She said, sticking out her tongue playfully, Kankuro growled, she turned and winked at him, then darted off. Kankuro voiced a laugh, then darted after his sibling.

Temari looked over her shoulder and led her brother, who was slower, on a merry chase, Kankuro growled as they entered the a flat over desert part of their home, he nodded and came to a stop, he realized he'd left his Karasu in his room, he huffed and looked around at his sister, who was at a complete stop and looking expectantly at her brother, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed she was resting on her fan, which was nearly as tall as she was, he sighed and closed one eye to the sunlight as he gazed at his sibling,

"Temari-kun! You have to advantage!"

He said suddenly, looking at her, he sighed and laughed, after a moment, she did as well, then her eyes flashed into a look Kankuro knew it was going to get rather messy here. He looked around, he didn't have a puppets with him, what could he do? Sighing, he noticed her pick up her fan, holding it with two hands, she suddenly called out,

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

Her hands flicked over the seals she needed to perform, then her hands clasped the fan once more and she fanned him. Kankuro gulped slightly, there was no way he'd survive if she hit him with that technique! He jumped off to the side and launched a few shurikens at her, she easily deflected them with her fan. He knew he was at a huge disadvantage with her fan she was a distance ninja. He'd have to keep his guard up!

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

She called out again her arms performing the seals, but this time, Kankuro was ready, he lookedat the whirlwind as it sped towards him, a creation of chakra and wind, pretty powerfully, but it really only had a ten-meter radius affected area. He could easily stay out of range.

"You'll have to try better than that Temari-kun!"

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

"Nami?"

Kankuro turned and looked at the attacker, she was behind him now! He called out; he was too close! He threw up his hands, knowing they were a pitiful defense against his eminent death, _Strange, _He reflected silently, _I'm so calm, and I'm about to die. I wonder what Gaara will do when he finds out…_The jounin thought to himself as he looked at the whirlwind as it bore down upon him. He caught a glance of Temari's green gaze, it was stricken with fear,

"Suna no Tate!"

A wall of sand suddenly came around the bewildered jounin, he lowered his hands, shocked when the wind dissipated as soon as it touched the sand, he didn't see it of course, but he felt the wind crash against the sand-wall in front of him, he turned suddenly, green eyes looking into the green gaze of Gaara. Relief flooded his features as he saw the familiar face,

"Gaara-kun."

"Kankuro-kun."

They both looked at each other, having greeted one-another, Temair was still looking shocked, and then relief came over her feminine features. She heaved a sigh and looked up at Gaara,

"Thank you Gaara-kun."

Gaara looked at her, his gaze suddenly cold, even though it wasn't directed at him; Kankuro froze with fear, that look, that terrible cold look, it froze the jounin's heart with fear. _But that was why Gaarais ourKazekage, he strikes fear into the heart of our enemies. With most of the sand at his command…_Kankuro shivered, refusing to follow that line of thought,

"Temari-kun, you need to be careful, Kankuro-kun had no way of defending himself."

Temari lowered her head in shame, she looked at Kankuro,

"Sorry Kankuro-kun, I kinda lost it when you taunted me."

Kankuro looked startled at his sister, Temari lost her head in a fight? This was new, he mused silently, looking at Gaara, the puppet-master turned back to Temari, apparently, she wasn't done speaking yet,

"What can I do to make up for it?"

She asked, _She looks miserable,_ Thought Kankuro, _What can I have her do? Cook my meal? NO! Never…_ He shivered once more, remembering the last time Temari had tried to cook anything. They'd had to ask the builders to build them a new kitchen. Kankuro gained an evil grin on his mug, Temari stiffed, knowing what he was going to ask, or at least, guessing what he wanted,

"Kankuro-kun, you know I can't – "

"Fight me."

"Nami!"

"Fight me."

"But-I nearly killed you!"

"I know, but now I'll have an advantage."

"Nami? What's that?"

"Gaara-kun will be on my team."

Kankuro smiled, pleased he'd be able to fight with one sibling and fight against another sibling. He smiled and looked at the two, both equally shocked, although Gaara's facial expressions were still hard to tell, the boy wore a deep red outfit that was loose around his body, he no longer carried around the gourd filled with his special charka on his back, but that didn't make him look any less fierce.

"Kankuro-kun, what makes you think I'll fight with you against Temari-kun?"

Kankuro turned and looked at Gaara, he met the green eyes and shivered, then went on,

"Because it's my birthday."

Gaara looked a trifle startled, it was Kankuro's birthday? Gaara tried to think when his was, when had he had a birthday last? Was it before he'd accidentally killed the person who'd taken care of him since he'd been born. That person was also the on who had been the one who'd tried to kill him when he was little, what had driven him over the edge when he was a tiny-tot. He looked at Kankuro, the boy's face, he was startled to realize, was clear of the paint he normally wore. Why was that? He looked at Temari, his sister, an the pom-poms coming out of her head.

"Alright then Kankuro-kun. Just this once…brother."

"Nami! I'm going to get killed over here!"

They both looked at Temari, who was grining with the challenge. She laughed at them when they looked at her, she directed her gaze to Kankuro, her head held proudly like the jounin she was, confident, bold, and trusting in her abilities. She opened her mouth and spoke boldly,

"We'll meet back here later and the fight will happen."

"Why later Temari-kun?"

"Well, Gaara-kun, we need to let Kankuro-kun get all of his 'toys.'"

"Temari-kun! They are not toys."

"Do you 'play' with them Kankuro-kun?"

She looked directly at her brother, her green eyes fixed on him, as well as Gaara's eyes, Kankuro twitched under such close scrutiny. He smiled suddenly,

"I suppose you mean I should put my makeup on as well then?"

Temari smiled, her eyes sparkled with the light of playfulness,

"Exactly!"

Kankuro laughed, he was startled into silence when Gaara suddenly laughed as well. It unnerved him slightly. Gaara…laughing? Kankuro laughed again with the absurdity of it all, Temari looked startled, like a deer about to run, mostly when the Gaara laughed he'd been about to kill something. And only when he was truly cold, it unnerved her, and Kankuro admitted, it unnerved him as well. Gaara looked at them, as if guessing they were startled, he stopped, it had accomplished his goal, he chuckled again and a smile grace his white lips.

"We'll meet back here at three."

With that said, the boy with red hair and green eyes, pale skin and the former soul-bond with the desert demon, vanished with a swirl of san about his deep red clothes. Kankuro and Temari shared a look for a second, then they looked at the spot where their brother had vanished from and burst out laughing,

"That was so scary!"

"I know Kankuro-kun, I've never heard him laugh so!"

They were holding each other by the time they were done, they were on the ground. Both were even more startled when they laughed, they stopped as soon as they noticed others were on their way. They straightened up, it wouldn't do for the liaison and the puppet-master, whom everyone regarded with awe and fear,to belaughing with the unbridled rein of children. They looked at each other, embraced with hands and then went off to get ready for Kankuro's birthday battle.

**Later that day **

They met on the field a few moments from each other, Kankuro arriving first, decked out in his full garb; black. His face was painted once more and his Karasu was hanging on his back, perfectly balanced. He looked at Temari, then they both looked around, standing in perfect silence as they waited for Gaara. Kankuro looked around slowly.

"Where do you think he is?"

He asked finally, looking around.

"Since when am I Gaara-kun's keeper Kankuro-kun?"

Temari retored swiftly, they looked at each other. Suddenly a swirl of sand erupted around the, both instantly flung their hands up to protect their faces as they fought to stand still. Both Kankuro and Temari had closed their eyes, each focusing chakra con their feet, trying to stay where they were. Suddenly, all o the sand stopped, Kankuro, who had opened his eyes first, turned and looked at Gaara. He smiled and waved,

"Gaara-kun! Nice enterance!"

Temari sighed and shook her head, clearing as much sand as she could from her hair without taking them out of their ponytails. She looked at Gaara and smiled,

"Are we ready then?"

"I suppose so Temari-kun."

Gaara nodded, Kankuro smiled, this was turning out better than he'd hoped, but then again, things had been better since Gaara's demon was removed, since Gaara was now able to sleep, life had been easier on all of them. Most on Gaara though, who sometimes slept more than necessary just to feel 'rested.' Gaara looked at Kankuro,

"Ready onii-san?"

Kankuro was startled, he turned and looked at Gaara, who gave him a ghost of a smile. Kankuro grinned slightly and nodded. Temari huffed,

"Don't I feel soooo left out?"

"Shall we begin then?"

"Hai!"

Temari took a stance, ready for anything; she watched both of them, her fan ready for instant use in her firm grasp. She turned and eyed the two, they weren't moving. Then, her sharp green eyes spotted Kankuro moving his hands. _Puppets,_ she thought, _I hate puppets. _Gaara smiled, then he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his mouth opened and the battle began,

"Suna Shuriken!"

The sand Gaara controlled flickered up around him and formed solid shuriken-like objects. They launched at Temari, who readied herself, steeling for the blow, she called out as she flicked her fan at the sand-shurikens,

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

The high-powered gust of wind fused with some of her chakra, launched at the shurikens, rendering them to dust before the eyes of Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro's hands moved as he worked with one of his favorite, and most commonly used jutsu, Kugutsu no Jutsu, the puppet technique. His puppet suddenly appeared behind him, he smiled,

"Come and play Karasu!"

"Oh no you don't Kankuro-kun! Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

"Not this time Temari-chan."

"Nami?"

Kankuro pulled his fingers back, the puppet leapt into the air, dodging the high frequency winds. Kankuro smiled, he moved his fingers slightly over the patterns he'd drilled over and over again when he trained by himself. The puppet responded by opening it's mouth and launch a few kunai at the fan-user jounin. Kankuro smiled as Temari dodged them with a blast of her wind jutsu. He smiled, both he and Gaara were too far away to be in ay danger of attack. Temari smiled,

"Nice try Kankuro."

"Boo Temari-chan."

"NAMI!"

Temari turned and she looked at Gaara, she didn't remember him getting there! It must have been his body flicker technique, she cursed silently and moved away from him as he cast more sand shurikens at her. One of them grazed her shoulder, she winced and sighed, she'd been careless, but it was hard to do since she had to fight both of them. She launched away with a body flicker of her own, narrowly dodging the sand weapons. Gaara smiled slightly, she gulped in air. Her chakra levels were still in the green, but she couldn't keep up with the two. She had to either end it quickly or else she'd lose. She thought a moment, then decided what technique she would loose the fight. She had one move…she shook her head, if it _failed_…but it hadn't failed her before…she smiled and looked at the two of them. Her hands slipped into familiar seals, she ran through them, Gaara and Kankuro tensed.

"Nami, what is she doing?"

"I don't know…"

"Wait…that looks like…"

"Kankuro-kun! Dive for cover!"

Gaara and Kankuro instantly were on guard and they quickly covered themselves as the last of Temari's seals were placed down. Gaara quickly flashed him sand-shield about him, Kankuro grimaced and quickly pulled his puppet back to him. Jumping into the air, he hoped that he would be able to dodge her jutsu. It seemed unlikely that he would though, he sighed, and launched into their air. Temari called out suddenly, her voice strong on the air as she drained the rest and last of her chakra,

"Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai! Quick Beheading Dance!"

She launched her jutsu, Kamatari, the weasel carrying a sickle launched out powerful gusts of wind, utterly destroying every thing that was within a half-mile radius. Kankuro watched the destruction as he was safely in the air, unlucky for him, a few of the gusts zipped up at him, hitting him in the middle, he doubled over in pain. He groaned and moved his fingers, intercepting another guts with Karasu. The puppet willingly moved and defended the puppet-jounin. Kankuro groaned again and cough slightly. He felt as though he'd been pounded, _Oh, wait,_ He thought, _I did just get pounded. _He sighed and groaned as he fell back to the ground, bracing himself with his hands, he landed after the last gusts of wind had come out of the weasel and the summon had vanished.

He turned and looked at a huge wall of sand, he smiled, trust Gaara to use his best defense, after all, it was nearly the most perfect defense. _Unless it's against Chidori though. _Kankuro thought silently. He looked at Temari, she looked beaten, that jutsu must have taken a lot out of her. He thought, startled. He sighed and rubbed a hand on the back of his head,

"Should we called it quits Temari-chan?"

"Nami?"

She huffed at him, Kankuro smiled, his yes knowing,

"Hai, we are done now, Gaara-kun and I win."

"NAMI?"

He heard her call, he looked at her, her bold eyes, never ending in their quest to be the best. He smiled and gave her a wave,

"You're beaten, what's the point Temari-chan?"

"Kankuro-kun is right Temari-chan, we also must still get ready for his birthday party."

"Oh…ya."

She looked deflated. Kankuro sighed and crossed over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, his fingers no longer glowing with his chakra strings. He smiled and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Let's go back and get ready."

Temari looked at him, and gasped when Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder, it was very out of character for him to do such rash acts of affection for anyone, let alone his siblings. But he'd chanced. And perhaps, for the better. Kankuro smiled at Gaara and nodded, the two had passed a look between them. They both picked up Temari and walked back to the village with the struggling Liaison in their grasp. She stopped struggling once Gaara whispered something into her ear. Kankuro thought he knew what it was. He smiled at both of them. Temari offered him a smile back, and Gaara even gave him a half-smile. It was more than Kankuro had ever gotten from the boy. From his Kazekage, from his brother. Kankuro stood straighter, this was the best birthday ever. Kankuro knew the one who he'd have to thank if he ever saw the boy again.

He'd have to thank Uzamki Naruto for his brother's strange improvement.

* * *

R & R people! 

I need to know if I used all of the jutsu's correctly, I mean, I hope I did.

And I would liketo know if I should keep this thing up.

And I want to know what all of you think of it, I want it to be good…I hope this new theme will bring happiness to everyone…

**Next on the list:** Umino Iruka (Coming on the 26 of May)


	2. Iruka's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim to own Naruto, that's the job of the author.

Hope all of you like the story!

**Birthday:** Umino Iruka

* * *

Iruka awoke in a flash. There was someone or something in his house. He rolled over in bed, slowly grabbing a kunai he kept by the side of his bed just for this case. The man slowly slinked off his bed, struggling for a moment under his blankets, he silently stalked the noise, first he followed it to the living-room of his home, then he followed it to the backroom, where his ninja items were kept, then the noise trailed back to his room. Iruka briefly charged his chakra, ready for any use. He slowly walked to the room, his black eyes darted to and fro, his long chestnut hair spread down his shoulders; he hadn't the time to put it up. He sighed softly and turned, kunai at the ready. He stared about his room.

"You wouldn't be planning to use that on me now would you Iruka-sensei?"

A voice called, Iruka's heart sped faster, he turned and looked at the voice, he didn't see anyone in his room…casting out his chakra, the chuunin looked about, his eyes closed; ears listening for the faintest of sound. That voice sounded so familiar, yet it was different, why did it change? Who was it? The voice had struck a spot in Iruka's soul. He stopped dead in his tracks, his foot barely lifted from the ground, he blinked in confusion, why was he here? Hadn't he and Naruto defeated him? Why was he back? Iruka's gaze darkened, although that man HAD sworn vengeance upon Iruka and Naruto. _But the Fifth said that he couldn't be a shinobi ever again…No more ninjutsu, or genjutsu, or even tiajutsu…Did he find some way around that? Has he come to kill me?_ Iruka was frozen, his voice worked, for now, he strangled out one word, one question,

"Mizuki-san…?"

A laugh rewarded the bright chuunin, Iruka looked around, still as of yet, unable to find the body of the voice. Iruka shivered, he'd nearly died the last time Mizuki had come. But Naruto had saved him, Iruka glanced at the roof of his room. He sighed, to the unaware eye; he was completely relaxed and calm, but to the trained eye; Iruka was tense and ready for any attack, whether it came from the front, or from the back. He'd be ready.

"You always were the brighter student, weren't you Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka's rage boiled, he hated that man, his next words made it clear, he hated Mizuki for what he'd done to him. For what kind of damage he'd done on Iruka's heart. Iruka's seldom-seen temper (Besides around Naruto it's seldom seen) flared up like an inferno. He looked around his room, it was clear that Mizuki was somewhere in his home. Iruka would have to find him, and get him out. Iruka angrily replied to Mizuki's taunting voice,

"What are you doing here Mizuki?"

He heard a laugh behind him, turning around, Iruka stumbled back in order to dodge a kunai thrust to his heart. He brought the kunai in his hand to block the deadly thrust. The sound of kunai-on-kunai rang through the still air of Iruka's room, the dull hum vibrated on the air, then stilled into nothing. Iruka stared at the blue-haired ex-shinobi and watched the half-crazy man. Iruka was on-guard, but Mizuki stood relaxed against Iruka's door, his eyes stilled with the look of insanity. Iruka's heart beat faster in his chest. Even though Mizuki was crazy, and wanted to kill Iruka, there was something about the man that made Iruka's heart beat faster, just as it had when he was a child. He wanted to go over to Mizuki and hug the man, hold him close. But Iruka stilled those needless wishes with an angry expression, Mizuki looked hurt. He spoke softly, walking towards Iruka,

"Iruka-sensei, I came here to talk. And to ask you something."

Iruka was instantly on guard, Mizuki laughed suddenly and rested his leg against Iruka's bed-frame, he looked at the bed-sheets and trailed a hand along the blanket with his fingertips, he glanced at Iruka, eyes half open. Iruka gulped slightly, feeling distinctly warmer. He braced and wondered why he was having this feeling again. Mizuki wasn't looking at Iruka now, he was sitting on Iruka's bed, a hand lovingly trailing over the bed. He spoke softly, voice lined with his craziness,

"Do you know what day it is Iruka-sensei?"

"Nani?"

Iruka countered, quite confused, he knew what day it was of course, but what did the day have to do with anything? It was only the 26 of May, what was so special about it that Mizuki would visit him? Mizuki's eyes turned to look at Iruka's black eyes, Iruka's heart, already speeding, raced faster in his chest as Mizuki turned his head, blue hair flicked over his face, shielding it from the chuunin. Iruka caught his words as the failed chuunin spoke to him.

"Why, Iruka-sensei, it's your birthday."

"Nani!"

Iruka said, quite confused now, it was his birthday? He remembered something Naruto asking what he'd wanted, but Iruka had asked him the reason and Naruto had given him a look, as if a look told Naruto all! Even the Fifth had laid off with the missions; he'd had a break. Iruka had wondered what as going on them, even Kakashi had been nicer to him (Which also made Iruka blush, he still had a major crush on Kakashi). Iruka blushed slightly. He was a fool! He should have known that something was up; he glanced at Mizuki,

"Wait, then why are you here?"

Mizuki looked at him, he had a smile on his lips, Iruka inched closer to the man, Iruka was within a few feet of him when Mizuki leaned forward and whispered in Iruka's ear,

"Meet me in the forest tonight to get your present Iruka-sensei."

"Nani!"

Without another word or sound, the man stood up and winked at Iruka, then smiled and walked out of Iruka's room, leaving a VERY shocked and confused Iruka. Iruka was blushing heavily and really couldn't move until he heard the door close gently. He fell forward on his bed, he sighed and huffed slightly, his cheeks a rosy color, seen even over his tanned skin. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Oh man, I'm still in love with him aren't I?_ He thought to himself silently.

He'd always liked Mizuki, in a way, Mizuki was Iruka first love; he'd known him since childhood. Mizuki had been Iruka's first real friend. Or, at least, Iruka had thought of him as his first real friend. Mizuki had always been there for him, looking out for the chuunin even after the exams they had taken. Iruka had always loved Mizuki, and he'd known that Mizuki had loved him. Or, at least, he'd thought he'd known that Mizuki had loved him.

But recently, Iruka had found out about Mizuki's true feelings.

Mizuki had loved to see him in pain, see him cry, see him hurt.

He opened his eyes slowly, he'd thought he got over Mizuki when he'd found out that the ex-chuunin had told Naruto to steal the scroll, and that Iruka would pass him if he could master the techniques inside of the scroll, luckily, Iruka had found Naruto when the boy had barely practiced (and later showed Iruka that he'd mastered) the first technique in the scroll Iruka sighed, that betrayal had hurt worse than anything else, not the large shurkien that Mizuki had thrown into his back when he'd tired to protect Naruto, nor the various kunai wounds Mizuki had given him. But the betrayal. That feeling of utter despair and loneliness when on knew that their love was one-sided. His hope had been crushed.

But after what Mizuki had just said, Iruka wasn't so sure that the man didn't love him.

Iruka closed his eyes again. He still loved Mizuki, he wondered what the ex-chunin was up to right now, what he had planned. Iruka wanted to badly to refuse the man but he couldn't, not if he tried his hardest, could he refuse the man. Iruka was still helplessly in love. A loud knocking on the door brought Iruka to his senses, or what senses he had left after Mizuki's surprise visit. He sat up on his bed, not even noticing that his hair was still down and he wore no shirt, just some boxers he'd fallen asleep in the night before.

He got up off the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it slowly, looking at the person who was knocking on his door. He poked his head around the door. He sighed and smiled, his face still held a blush, the boy's face was shocked.

"Um…Miss, is Iruka-sensei home?"

Iruka's eyes snapped open. He glared down at the genin, the boy stepped back under that hateful gaze. Iruka opened the door fully and stood before the genin.

"NANI?"

The boy shouted suddenly, taking more steps backwards, on Iruka's head there pulsed an anger mark. He looked at Naruto and glared at the him,

"Miss?"

He questioned, his voice dangerous,

"Do I look like a girl to you Naruto-kun?"

"No!"

"Good. What do you want?"

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Hai?"

"Gomen, but I thought you were a girl!"

Iruka lunched at the boy, throttling him with his bare hands, Naruto gasped for air. Iruka grinned evilly,

"Why is that Naruto-_chan_?"

"Ack! You're hair, it's – Ack! – down, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka paused, he flicked it back over his shoulder and looked at Naruto, the genin was sweating with fear, Iruka snorted and fingered the scar on his nose. An Idea came to him,

"Naruto,"

"Nani…?"

The boy responded warily, looking at his ex-teacher with his blue eyes slightly narrowed,

"Do you know anyone else with a scar like mine?"

Naruto jumped back, what kind of question was that, he studied the chuunin a moment, then shook his head. Iruka smiled, leaving Naruto more confused then ever. All Naruto had wanted to do today was treat Iruka out to Ramen, and then wish him happy birthday! What was with the twenty-questions!

"If you know no one else has a scar like me, didn't you see it when the door opened?"

Iruka gave Naruto a sly look, the genin (who had forgotten to look, he'd just seen one of the most beautiful young ladies ever when the door had opened), had forgotten to look. Naruto backed up a little, he stood up, looking at Naruto.

Iruka also stood up, he towered (Still) over the boy. His hands planted on his hips, one eye closed and the other glaring at the genin.

"Well?"

He asked at last, looking at the boy. Naruto gulped slightly,

"No, I didn't look Iruka-sensei."

"Hai, I thought so."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Nani Naruto?"

"You're … um … Not wearing a shirt or pants."

Iruka turned to look down at himself, much to his great embarrassment; he found that the genin was right. His face quickly changed to a look of shock, then he glared at Naruto as the boy proceeded to howl with laughter. Iruka growled and tossed the kunai he still had in his hand at the boy, it stopped, coming to a rest just at the side of Naruto's head. The genin was shocked, his face frozen as he looked at the kunai. He burst up right,

"Nani was that for Iruka-sensei."

"I don't have to answer that."

Iruka waved slightly and walked back into his home slowly, the sunlight felt good on his tanned body. His chestnut hair lifted a bit as a small, very small breeze picked it up. Iruka smiled slightly and ran a hand through the soft strands.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

The chuunin turned and looked at the genin again, he wondered what the boy wanted this time. Iruka turned fully around, watching the boy through his black eyes, his strong gaze met the sapphire blue eyes of his former-student. The boy looked slightly nervous, which brought Iruka's attention to the boy even quicker.

"Iruka-sensei…"

"Hai Naruto?"

"Um…would you like to go and get some Ramen with me? My treat!"

The boy suddenly blurted out. Iruka nodded his head, smiling slightly,

"Hai Naruto, let me get dressed first though. Come on it."

He said, beckoning the boy into his home, then closed the door after him. Iruka slowly navigated his home, back to his room, where he had a flash-back of Mizuki's unexpected arrival. Iruka's hand trailed on the sheets, just as Mizuki's had. He smiled slightly.

"I promise I'll come, Mizuki-san."

He turned as Naruto's voice drifted up from the kitchen, asking Iruka whom he was talking to. Iruka smiled and shook his head, he said that he wasn't talking to anyone at all. Naruto told him it was stupid to talk to himself and Iruka laughed.

He quickly slipped on a black top and then slipped into his chuunin vest. He smiled after he fixed it to close. He turned and looked in the mirror. He quickly dragged a brush through his hair and tied it back, letting a few of the finer strands hang in front of his face. He smiled and gently touched the scar over his nose.

He turned and walked out of the room, he grabbed a few kunai on his way to the main room, where Naruto waited. Iruka smiled and looked at the blonde-genin. Iruka ruffled his head slightly and Naruto shot him a look. Iruka moved on with a laugh, today was turning out better and better than he'd ever expected.

The chuunin escorted the blonde genin out the door and onto the street, Iruka quickly locked the door behind in and grinned at Naruto, playfully, he poked the boy and said,

"Race you!"

Iruka sped off without a second look over his shoulder, he jumped over rooftops and people, hurrying to the stand. When he got there, he'd had to stop and have people tell him happy birthday. He was beaming by the time he got there. He looked around and spotted Naruto huffing along slightly.

Apparently the boy had taken the longer route: the On-Foot Route and had gotten lost running at top speed. Iruka gave him a look,

"I hope you didn't run into anyone Naruto."

"Of course not Iruka-sensei! Nani do you think I am? A Baka?"

"Hai!"

Naruto glared at the chuunin and they both laughed suddenly, enjoying the time they had together. To Iruka, Naruto was like a son, to Naruto, Iruka was like the Father he'd never had. Even though they lived apart, they were so similar that they had a bond stronger than any other ninja in the village had.

_Well, _Iruka thought as he munched on some pork-ramen, _almost no other ninja has. I still love Mizuki, but it's different than my love for Naruto-kun. Naruto is like a son to me and I could never imagine –_ Iruka's train of thought was cut off when he heard Naruto call his name. The chuunin looked at the genin and smiled slightly,

"Naruto-kun, take those chopsticks out of you ears."

"Hai Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled and ruffled the light blonde hair of the genin. He grinned and went back to eating his Ramen, which was especially tasty today. He looked at the man who ran the shop,

"Arigatou!"

The man smiled, he laughed spoke,

"Don't thank me Iruka-sensei, it's all on Naruto. Happy birthday by the way Iruka."

Iruka smiled and glanced over at Naruto, who was nearly done with his first bowl of Ramen. Iruka smiled and slowly inched his chopsticks over to Naruto's bowl, the boy was suddenly caught in a fit of coughing when Iruka made his strike, quickly snatching one of Naruto's meat slices, the man chuckled, drawing the attention of the boy onto him in a flash.

"NANI!"

Naruto called out as Iruka downed the last of Naruto's meat. The chuunin laughed and went back to eating his own ramen once more, not minding that Naruto was staring at him with the utmost hatred. He grinned at the boy, who glared at him for a few more moments, then Iruka finished his ramen. The chuunin looked at the boy and grinned.

"Nani was that for Iruka-sensei?"

"You said I looked like a girl."

"Ya, but you got me back already. My neck still kinda hurts."

"Really? You can fall off a cliff and get a few bruises _and_ still train in one day and not really feel it. But I can throttle you for a few moments and you feel it for more than a few moments?"

Once again, Naruto threw Iruka a darkened look. The boy pouted slightly, the Ramen Stand man smiled as he cleaned a bowl. Ayame walked out from the back and smiled, looking at the two,

"Iruka-sensei! It's been awhile since you last visited; the Fifth been keeping you busy I grant?"

"Hai Ayame-chan. How have you been?"

"Good, good Iruka-sensei. Happy birthday!"

"Arigatou Ayame-chan."

Ayame blushed and fled back into the back of the shop, her face as red as a red rose. Iruka was puzzled, why did that happen? He sighed and shook his head he wouldn't ever understand women at this rate. He grinned and turned away from the shop owner and looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Iruka and grinned slightly, he held up a small box towards the chuunin, Iruka was surprised, he looked at Naruto and wondered what the boy was doing,

"Nani is this Naruto?"

Iruka asked, puzzled by his former-students behavior. Naruto blushed slightly and looked at Iruka. He muttered something, Iruka didn't catch it, he looked at Naruto,

"Speak up Naruto-kun! I can't hear you."

"It's your birthday present."

"Nani? You didn't have to get me one Naruto-kun."

"I know. But here."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Iruka took the package from the boy and smiled as he slowly opened it, he slide the ramen bowl off to the side and looked at Naruto carefully, then opened the present. He wondered what on earth Naruto had gotten him. Iruka really didn't need anything, really, he was a happy man, with everything he'd ever wanted.

Well, that wasn't quite true.

He didn't have Mizuki.

But he would soon. Iruka's heart sped faster as he slowly opened the box. He look over at Naruto, the boy seemed so scared, why was he scared? Was he afraid that Iruka wouldn't like the present? Iruka smiled, the genin visibly relaxed himself, sensing that Iruka knew his worry. Iruka finished unwrapping the box and slowly lifted off the lid.

He gasped slightly and a blush crept up on his face.

"Nani is this Naruto-kun?"

"Ahhh…ah…ero-sennin said to get it for you!"

"…Naruto-kun…"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou. I've always wanted this."

"NANI?"

"Hai, it's prefect."

Iruka smiled as he held up a package full of new hair-ties. The chuunin had needed to buy more, but, so like him, Iruka was scared and didn't venture into the store, often, much less the 'women's department' where he'd find the hair-ties he needed to keep his chestnut brown hair from his face. He turned and looked a Naruto, who was blushing. Pleased that Iruka had liked the gift.

Iruka stood up, thanking the Ramen man, he smiled and walked out of the shop, Naruto quickly followed,

"Nani are you doing later Iruka-sensei?"

"Eh?"

"I said, 'Nani are you doing later Iruka-sensei'!"

"Oh. I'm meeting someone."

"NANI?"

"Hai."

"Who?"

"Someone."

Now Iruka recognized his mistake, but telling Naruto he was meeting someone, the boy would pester him all day long. Indeed, it was starting right now. Naruto looked at him, and suddenly started this un-fair redition of 'twenty-questions':

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Granny Tsunade?"

"No!"

"Shizune?"

"No."

"Kurenai?"

"No."

"Who then?"

Iruka heaved a sigh.

"No one you need to know about Naruto."

"Awww…fine."

The genin, much to Iruka's surprize, relented. They walked side-by-side of each other, enjoying the peacful company they provided with one another. Iruka heaved a soft sigh, which was mimicked by Naruto a second later, they both looked at each other and laughed together. Iruka smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The genin paused for half a step, then regained his stride, walking easily near Iruka like they were father and son.

The rest of the day past by quickly for Iruka, he met people who were always meaner to him. They didn't hate him, he just got the easiest missions because he was a great teacher and had turned out many different students, each equally good. He smiled as he relfected. Then Mizuki's words floated infront of him. He smiled and looked at the genin. He smiled, remebering the last time they had fought together.

Naruto's words jarred Iruka out of his near bliss state.

"Have you hear about Mizuki?"

Iruka tried not to panic, he managed to keep a straight face as he asked what Naruto meant,

"Of course I have, I mean, we both sent him back to the correction facility didn't we? That's that last I've heard though…"

"Well, apperently, he got out a few days ago."

"Again?"

Naruto glanced at Iruka, his former-sensei didn't sound very shocked, a sweatdrop lingered on the back of Iruka's head,

"I mean, we knew he was smart! So of course he got out!"

"Hmpf!"

"Nani? Don't you believe me?"

"Not really Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed, where was the love? He bent over slightly, and half-considered telling Naruto that he was meeting Mizuki later that night, but he decided against it.

The day past by faster after that, they met Kakashi, who wished Iruka a happy birthday, then made up some small escuse about having to go and get a 'kitten' out of a 'tree.' Which were, of course, Kakashi's words for 'I'm going to go and read my book.' Iruka smiled.

The evening fell fast and Iruka was getting more and more nervious as the day went on. He sighed and turned at the sound of foot-steps. It was only Naruto. The chuunin heaved a sigh, he looked at Naruto.

"Go home Naruto-kun."

"Awww…do I have to Iruka-sensei?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to go and meet someone."

"I still think it's Kurenai!"

"It's not."

"Is it a girl?"

"That's none of your business!"

Iruka turned and glared down at the genin,

"Go home Naruto. Please?"

"Fine. I'll be here first-thing in the morning though, believe it!"

"Ha ha, I do Naruto. I will be here."

"Hai! See you then Iruka-sensei!"

"Alright, good night Naruto."

Iruka's blood quickened as he raced through the forest. He looked for where Mizuki would be, then stopped near the shack where Naruto had been training the night he stole the forbiden scroll. Iruka figured this place would be the best place to be.

"I was afraid you weren't coming."

Iruka turned and looked at the blue-haired man. Mizuki had tied his hair back on his face, revealing the clean-cut face that Made Iruka's heart pound. The man jumped down from the tree and smiled slightly, looking at Iruka. Iruka boldly stood straighter.

"I always make my promises Mizuki."

"I noticed."

He said, slinking towards Iruka like a feline towards his prey. Iruka's skin rippled with goosbumbs as he looked at Mizuki, then found himself stepping closer to him. He closed the gap and they both met in the middle.

"What did you want to give me Mizuki."

"This."

Without another hint of a motion, Mizuki leaned forward and kissed Iruka square on the mouth. Iruka instantly melted, his hands crept up and lay on Mizuki's shoulders. They broke apart. Each breathing harder now.

"That was a nice present."

"I'm glad you liked it, but it was just the start Iruka."

Iruka smiled and they melted together in another kiss.

Iruka's last thought before he fell into complete bliss was:

_Sorry Naruto, I don't think I'll be back home by morning._

_

* * *

_

**Pansk:** I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it, I thought that Iruka and Mizuki were together. It's loveable. –grins- R&R please!

**Next on the list is:**

Yūhi Kurenai – June 11


	3. Itachi's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own ANY part of Naruto (though if I did, Kakashi and iruka would be miiiiiine -evil grin-)

Read Itachi's birthday! (And don't forget to R&R please!)

* * *

I never sleep. So I never dream. Not once have I slept since the night I slew my 'clan.' I do not sleep because I'm scared of the nightmares I would see every time I closed my eyes. No; I never sleep, because I can never trust anything. Fate has taught me that.

Those with power are always targeted.

But today dawns a new day. Indeed, the organization that I am part of means 'dawn' or 'daybreak' but that does little as top why this day is different.

Perhaps I'm still living in the past. Perhaps I am just too attached to old bonds I thought gone when I killed all of them, save for my little brother, all those years ago.

Today, I age another year.

Today, Uchiha Itachi is another year older. Another year wiser; and another length stronger. For that is what I've always craved: Power. I've always been after power since I was small. I was attached to it. A bond that won't – or can't – be broken.

That's why I graduated so early.

That's why I fully attained my sharingan at the young age of eight. I was a chuunin at the age of 10, and an ANBU leader at the young age of 13. Even Hatake Kakashi is not so good as I with my born abilities.

I would know. I've fought with him a few times.

That Copy Ninja isn't half so good as the Bingo Book boasts that he is. His single sharingan simply cannot match my double sharingan, much less my Mangekyô Sharingan, though I hear now that he has fully attained this power in his eye as well.

Well, that only brings up the total count of Mangekyô Sharingan users to a total of four, if my brother Sasuke ever attains it. Currently, it stays at three. I wonder how Kakashi ever managed to attain the power of the Mangekyô Sharingan. Ah well, a question to be stored for a rainy-day.

Itachi looked up from his thoughts as a knock came softly on his door, his black eyes glanced up at the wooden frame and he sighed, to be trouble when he was thinking, what a damn hassle that is.

He got up, his garb was the normal Akatsuki wear: black garments that are spotted with red clouds. His bare feet made soft patter patter sounds on the ground as he walked slowly towards the door. "Who is it?" He voice rang out, soft and deadly like a snake, his hand reached forwards, towards the knob on the door handle. Itachi paused and glanced at his ring, the ring on his right ring finger. He smiled slightly, lost once again in thought.

I could be engaged, most people would think that I do believe that could work, if I ever wore anything that revealed so much; indeed, my hands are mostly covered by my outfit.

Although I think the high-collar is very becoming of me. If the engagement ring is on right ring finger, then the marriage ring is on the left hand. Poor Kisame, he is apparently 'married' by the standards of the others outside of our group. Haha. I feel little pity for him. He is a rather nice person. I do care for him.

Like I cared for my brother.

There was love for Sasuke, there was no love for our mother and father. They made have created me, but I never felt no love for my parents. To me, I had no parents, just a brother. Just one cowardly little brother I'd burdened with the guilt of my killing of the Uchiha Family.

I wanted to see how strong the clan really was.

They weren't strong enough to stop me. One man, just me, the whole family of Uchiha, the strongest and best-known clan next to the Hyuuga clan, with less hassles.

Against me, they were long blades of grass that were blown over by me; the embodiment of wind and power. They bent and broke one by one against my strength.

Jarred back into the real world by the friendly knock of the door, the black-haired ex-Uchiha member slowly finished the crossing of his room and opened the door so that it only exposed his face, nothing of his room.

He looked into the friendly face of Hoshigaki Kisame. he snorted, staring into the blue face of the shark-like man. "What do you want Kisame?" He asked, his voice softer than it would have been had it been Zetsu, Tobi, or any of the others fools in their 'group.' I was actually glad that Sasori and Deidara were both dead; they were trouble. They talked too much and goofed around, that damned Deidara always showing off his 'really cool hand mouth' – things (Which I really hated).

Maybe, speculated Itachi, his eyes closed a moment, Maybe that was why Orochimaru left out little 'group' having Sasori has a partner must have driven him insane.

Itachi was sure glad he wasn't paired with any of the idiots of the Akatsuki organization: He'd have tried (and accomplished) his goal to kill all of them.

No, instead, he'd been paired with the most honorable of the group: Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi looked at him, realizing that the man was talking back to him, "-Leader called you, but then, he went out, so I don't know what to tell you." Kisame said, he looked a little lost, as if confused, "Can I come in?" He asked suddenly, throwing Itachi off-balance. He looked at Kisame, then back at his room, it was a mess, but Itachi secretly liked it that way, which was why he never really let anyone in his room in the first place.

But for his trusted partner, he would always allow him in, He side-stepped out of the way, "Sure," He said, his garments flourishing in the breeze created by his motions, "Come on in, you know you are always allowed here." Kisame thanked him, to which Itachi said it wasn't necessary to thank him, after all, they were partners, Kisame said nothing after that, to which Itachi was greatly pleased. The shark-like man never even made a comment about the state of Itachi's room, which pleased the ex-konoha ANBU member immensely.

The man merely dodged some of the junk on the floor and stood in an empty space, he looked at Itachi and snorted, but said nothing, Itachi looked around outside of his door. His eyes quickly flashing into sharingan to see if anyone was hiding in the shadows.

It wouldn't do for _the_ Uchiha Itachi to simply allow one person into his room and not another. Itachi closed the door, satisfied that the state of his room would remain private or now. After latching the door closed, He sat down on the edge of his bed, indicating vaguely with his hand that Kisame could sit down, "What's the reason you're here Kisame-san?" He asked, using a more respectful term for the man whose years numbered more than his own.

Kisame looked at him, having taken a seat, he looked as if he didn't quite know how to answer Itachi's question without giving something away. _That_ interested the missing-nin far more than just the casual visit from his partner. _What could make this man look so confused? He must be held on an honor-bond not to tell me. _ Itachi thought silently, gazing at the man seated opposite to him, _Yes, that must be it, he really wouldn't be acting this unsure if he came here. Although I must give him credit, anyone with out the sharingan wouldn't be able to see that he's been honor-bonded. Ha. Imagine that. _Itachi thought boredly.

Kisame shifted slightly, bringing man-killer's attention back onto him, for another uncomfortable moment, looked confused, then he seemed to find his feet, "Lovely day, isn't it?" He asked, trying desperately to start something, _Poor Kisame, _ Itachi thought wickedly, _I don't think he knows I haven't been outside yet, much less seen what it's like out there. Ah well, I'll indulge him this once, he's trying so hard. _

"I don't know, you tell me for you've just managed to catch me on my way out, I haven't left my room to go outside yet." He watched a slight twinge in the shoulder's of the taller man, "But don't worry, if you tell me what it's like, I'm sure that'll do." He said softly, offering the other a noble way of expressing his feelings.

Kisame wisely took the bait, "Ah yes . . . well, it's partly sunny, it's a westernly breeze this time, but most of the wind is blocked due to our security guards." He started, relaxing as he spoke, "the sun's about half-way in the sky now, it's brightened up everything now, that it has." Kisame looked at Itachi, clearly waiting for his partner's views on his briefing, Itachi smiled, "It sounds like a good day. You were right Kisame-san."

"In what way is that right?" He asked, plainly confused.

"It _is_ a lovely day, though, that word hardly suits you; don't use it, it seems to . . . _lessen_ your honor somehow." Itachi said, confusing the bearer of the Nan ring even more.

"How so?" He asked, carefully stockpiling everything that Itachi told him, he may have been older, but he and Itachi worked as equals: Another reason I preferred him as a partner: There was no constant power-struggle.

"Well, I age another day." Itachi said, looking at the shark-man from the corner of his eyes. Kisame seemed to twitch, _Now why is that? _Itachi wondered. But the man, to my credit, seems to have regained his composure. Lucky him. Itachi looked at the man and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Really Itachi-san?" He asked, attempting to look puzzled by this, Itachi nodded his head solemnly. Kisame nodded his head slightly, _Does he know how much he's given away to me? I suppose not, in the brain department, he seems to be found wanting._ Itachi thought silently, looking at his close comrade.

"Really Kisame-san." He said softly, "Pity that Sasori and Deidara will be unable to celebrate it with me." He said in a soft tone, Kisame laughed, he'd picked up the raw sarcasm, it wasn't often that Itachi made a joke or said something funny.

Kisame nodded and looked at him, "Yes, well, the Leader did call you, so . . . I don't know, he left in a rather large hurry, something about needing to get another of the demons maybe?" Kisame said, trying to guess, Itachi knew why and when the Leader had gone out, but he kept silent.

After a small silence, he sighed, "I suppose." He said softly, then looked at the door, "Shall we leave?" He asked, Kisame nodded his head. Both of them stood up and exited from Itachi's room.

They walked down the hallway towards the front of the building, they passed the empty rooms of the dead Akatsuki members without a comment. They entered the rather large commonr oom where everyone ate when they felt like it. Itachi instantly moved to the kitchen, finding out very quickly that no one else was able to cook food as well as he.

Itachi knew what he wanted as well. He wanted his favorite food today, just for today, let the others think less fn him for just one day.

He was going to make dumplings; green and red dumplings to be exact, also known as Dango. His favorite food thus far. He looked at Kisame, "What are you hungry for?" He asked softly, his voice betraying little emotion, if he betrayed any at all.

Kisame looked up at the ceiling for a moment, "Oh . . . I don't know, anything sounds good I suppose." He said plainly, Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Choose something you shark." Itachi said. Kisame grinned slightly, his fangs showed quite plainly, as if he _must_ show off that he was like a shark in most qualities, from the gill-like things on his neck, to the blue rough skin, to the sword he carried around (but he'd left it in his room this morning).

"I told you Itachi-sama, _anything _tastes good as long as its _you_ cooking it and not . . . oh . . . say . . . Zetsu-sama." Kisame pulled a face, clearly stating what he thought of Zetsu's cooking.

"What's wrong with the way I cook things?" Came a bland voice from behind Kisame. The large blue-skinned man jumped slightly, he hated it when Zetsu did that! He recovered quickly, his face became bland, "Well, it's nothing _personal _. . ." He said softly, then snorted, "But I _do _tire of raw animals. sometimes I wonder if that . . . _mash_ of food you feed us . . . I wonder if some of it's not, well, _ human parts_."

Neither Zetsu's face nor Itachi's face betrayed any emotion, Itachi did nothing, but his mind worked furiously over some detail, _I suppose Kisame has a valid point,_ He thought, _ I think I had a piece of golden hair in the 'food' last night . . . could it have been...? No, I don't think I want to think about that. _Itachi face was carefully blank, so was Zetsu's face, he looked at Kisame, who was trying (vainly) to keep a bland face.

Zetsu's cold voice whispered over both of them, stunning both, but only Kisame showed any sort of reaction, "Maybe they do." He said, leaving his voice hanging on purpose. He started to vanish, as soon as he fully had, Kisame relaxed and grasped at his throat, "Oh . . . I can't believe that I _ate_ any of that . . . that . . . _food!_"

Itachi's emotionless face broke into a ghost of a smile, "That's why I eat in my room, and why I cook my own food. That way I know what ever goes into it." He said softly, Kisame groaned and sighed, "Man, I need to learn how to cook." He looked at Itachi, "Is there anyway to ask you to cook my own food?" Itachi glanced at him, "Maybe." He said, then looked at the food, he quickly pulled out the dumplings and stuck them on the sticks. He handed one to Kisame, who took it happily.

He muttered some thanks to Itachi and ate the dumplings without another thought. Itachi followed suit soon after, finding that he'd cooked the food almost perfectly. he smiled and looked at Kisame, he looked at the man carefully, then snorted, "Well, do you like it?" He asked finally, Kisame (already finished, which can only be a GOOD thing), nodded his head, "Arigatuo, it was good." He said.

"Oh. Itachi-sama." He started, Itachi looked at him.

"Hai?"

"Happy birthday."

"Arigatuo."

* * *

**Pansk: **GAAAHHHH! I know! Kill the shortness and the un-Itachi-like behavior . . . Damn. It's hard work being evil, and you really have no idea what's going on in Akatsuki...-sighs-

Well, next time is Kurenai, although, I might be a bit late, since her's in due in two days and I haven't even started it yet! Oops!

And I also apologize for the miss-spelt words! -begs forgiveness-


End file.
